This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with electromagnetic interference shielding structures.
Electronic devices include electrical components. Components such as integrated circuits have the potential to emit electromagnetic interference and have the potential to be disrupted by the presence of electromagnetic interference from nearby components. To reduce electromagnetic interference, components are often covered with electromagnetic shielding cans formed from one or more metal parts. The shielding cans enclose components on a printed circuit board so that the cans do not emit harmful electromagnetic interference signals and are isolated from interference from nearby components.
Challenges can arise when mounting shielding cans in electronic devices. In some designs, insufficient room is available to mount a conventional shielding can. In other designs, signal paths may not be well secured or grounded to shielding cans or the components within a shielding can may be thermally isolated from surrounding structures. Conventional shielding can arrangements may also be unable to accommodate substrates mounted on non-planar surfaces.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved shielding arrangements for electronic components in electronic devices.